When We're Human
by MaliceNSpice
Summary: Aria Rivers aka Despair has never been like the other Homunculi. She has human emotions and a kind heart. Now as she leaves the Homunculi she sets out to learn about her past, save Amestris, and obtain her one goal: become human again. Will she find love along the way? Greed x OC and Ling x OC.
1. Prologue

Name: Aria Nicole Rivers aka ''Despair''

age: unknown, appears 16

race: Homunculus

appearance: plum colored eyes, sun kissed skin, long straight black hair (layered), her tattoo is located on the back of her neck. She has black tribal tattoos on her back.

abilities: She shifts into a werewolf-like state although she is not a chimera. In this form she is unbelievably strong and fast. Her werewolf form is black (the same shade of her hair), same color eyes, and white tribal tattoos over her arms and back.

outfit: black jeans, long leather boots, white tanktop

family: unknown

friends: Alphonse, Ling, Ed, Winry, Lan Fan, at times Greed.

enemies: the Homunculi, the military, and Father.

personality: smart-mouthed, cunning, quiet, kind to friends, uneasy with strangers

info: She is the Homunculus Despair. Although the Homunculi were created to not feel human emotion, Despair was uncomfortable killing humans to make Philosopher Stones. Due to this, she was often beaten. Shortly after Greed left (in Ling's body, unknown to Despair) she decided to abandon her life with the Homunculi to find out about her past, how she died, and who her family was. She then runs into the Elric brothers and finds out what happened to Greed after he left the Homunculi. Despair's main goal is to become human again.

''She went this way!'' an angry voice echoed throughout the tunnel of the Homunculi hideout.

''Lust, can I eat her?'' a different voiced asked excitedly.

''Yes Gluttony you can once we capture her,'' the third voice sighed.

'Shit!' I mentally cursed. I was running through the tunnels, hoping to find an opening that would lead my to the outside world. I tried to run, making as less noise as I possibly could. I knew if I made a noise, my location would be given to my ''siblings'' and I'd be dragged back to Father and killed. 'There has to be an opening somewhere around here,' I looked around. My black hair whipped around my face like a wild fire but I didn't dare stop for anything. Suddenly I saw a ladder pressed against the underground wall, above it was a sewer lid. 'Yes!' my plum-colored eyes brightened. I began climbing, tensing when I heard footsteps getting closer.

_**Run, run, run away  
Buy yourself another day**_

''Despair!'' Envy's evil voice growled.

My eyes widened and I hurried, nearly screaming when I saw him a few feet away from me. ''Oh no you don't!'' he hissed, stretching out his arm to grab me. I lifted the lid and hauled myself up, yanking my leg free from his grasp. I threw the lid back down, buying myself some time to dash away. If it were daylight out here it would've been easier to get away. Unfortunately it was about midnight and there were no witnesses to help me. ''Damn it!" I cursed, running at top speed. I jumped on a rooftop, praying Envy would not catch me. My eyes looked behind me when I heard the sewer lid get thrown into a building. I jumped from the rooftop swiftly and through a dimly lit park. I narrowed my eyes as the cold wind sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine. ''Great idea running away Despair,'' I growled lowly to myself between pants. The trees cast shadows from the moon's light, looking like long arms reaching out to grab me.

_**A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear  
So low only you can hear  
Run, run, run and hide  
Somewhere no one else can find  
Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go  
Where you will still be all alone**_

I then saw a darkened alley. 'It's a risky thing to do, but Envy wouldn't expect me to pick the obvious choice,' I thought mentally. I dashed into the secluded alley, hidding behind a dumpster. I stilled my breathing, clutching the ground beneath me. After what felt like forever I finally heard his footsteps. My eyes shut immediately in fear. I bit my bottom lip so hard that I thought I drew blood. ''Hmm, Despair,'' I heard Envy chuckle. I didn't move an inch as I heard him very close to me. ''Come out, come out,'' he called and I could practically hear the smirk on his face. My eyes then fell on a glass bottle on the floor, by the leg of the dumpster. 'Please work,' I prayed as I slowly grasped the bottle and flung it at the building across of the alley. Envy's footsteps froze and then ran in the direction of the bottle. ''I'm coming for you Despair!" I heard him yell. I waited a minute before leaping to my feet and running the opposite direction Envy went.

_**Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you**_

After what I figured was half an hour, I slowly my run into a walk. I needed to catch my breath. The dawn was approaching and I could see the sky start getting lighter. ''Good. They won't look for me at night,'' I sighed, gratefully. I then slumped against a brick building, looking at my surroundings.''I don't even know where I am,'' I sighed. I slumped down the wall, sitting all alone on the ground. I closed my eyes, resting for a minute. I felt myself stiffen when I heard footsteps approach me. 'It must be Envy or one of the others,' I thought, panicking. The footsteps got louder with every breath I took. My teeth clenched, as did my fists. 'I have no choice but to shift into my other form and attack,' I thought worriedly. Just as the figure approached me I pinned them to the wall, my hand replaced with my claw. I froze when I saw who it was. I gasped, staring into all too familiar red eyes.

''L-Ling?'' I blinked in utter shock and confusion. ''Ling's'' face turned into a smirk.

''Not exactly babe, or should I call say Despair? This body belongs to Greed now,'' a familair voice grinned down at me.

My eyes widened. ''Greed? What the hell?" I asked. I am the eighth Homunculus, known as Despair to most. The only memory/clue to my past is my name which is Aria and a key that I had found in my pants when Father resurected me. I am a Homunculus, a decently strong and powerful one at that, but I have one goal in my immortal life:

I want to be human again.

_**Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll be over soon  
I'll be waiting here for you  
For you, For you**_


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

''What the hell did you to Ling?'' I growled, still tense.

''The idiot prince? Pfft he wanted me,'' Greed scoffed.

He quirked a brow when he saw me grip my head. ''What's wrong princess? Envy picking on you? Lust isn't sharing her nail polish? Oh no, let me guess! Father cut back on your allowance this month?'' Greed smirked teasingly. I snarled at the mention of those monsters. I stood up straight glaring at ''Greed''. ''For your information, asshole, I left the Homunculi,'' I growled out. ''Oh? And why is that doll face?'' Greed said, interested. ''None of your damn business,'' I snapped, looking around. ''Actually it is, if you left them then you're just like me,'' he pointed out. ''Whatever happened to you? Last time I checked your were melted down,'' I scoffed. His eyes widened. ''So you know about the previous Greed?'' he asked. I narrowed my eyes in confusion. ''What the hell? Did you hit your head and forget, moron?'' I asked. His expression of interest and shock didn't falter though. ''Not exactly, after the previous Greed got melted down, I was recreated and now I have to share this body. I don't have any memories of the previous Greed,'' he explained. My eyes widened. He didn't remember? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? If he didn't remember then he didn't know what the last thing I told him was. But if he didn't remember then he didn't remember us.

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back**_

''I'm leaving, have a nice life in Ling's body,'' I scoffed. I turned but stopped when I felt a hand grip my wrist. ''You're not leaving,'' he said, face blank of emotion. I quirked a brow. ''And why the hell not?'' I asked, clearly annoyed. ''You know about the previous Greed, you seem to know a lot more than what you're telling me. The only thing I know is; Greed was greedy. So if you know so much about him, you must be worth something,'' Greed pieced it together. ''What's your point?'' I asked. ''I'm making you my possession. You tell me whatever I want to know and you get to be mine. Sounds fair right?'' he smirked. My eyes widened in astonishment. Did he seriously just think I'd agree to this?

SLAP!

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh**_

A red handprint now marked Greed/Ling's cheek. ''The hell?'' Greed growled. ''Who do you think you are? I don't belong to anyone! Last time I checked people didn't claim other people just for the fun of it!'' I ranted, eyes on fire. Greed blinked. ''You done?'' he muttered. I glared heatedly at him. ''Good. Now first of all kitten, don't do that again. Second, I know there's a reason you left the Homunculi. You wanted something, so tell me what you want,'' he said, smirking at the fact that he knew my plan. I sighed, leaning against the brick building. The sun was starting to rise, the sky painted in a sort of purple-pink. ''I want to know who I am,'' I murmured, not facing him. ''You're Despair, the bitchy yet hot-ass babe Homunculus,'' Greed scoffed. I felt my eye twitch in high annoyance. ''Not that you idiot! I want to know who I was before I died!'' I barked, my fist hitting the brick wall. Greed's plum colored eyes widened with interest. ''Well do you know anything yet?'' he asked. ''Only my name, Aria Rivers,'' I said. ''Hmm, anything else?'' Greed asked, leaning against the wall next to me. I was about to shake my head 'no' when I felt something in my pant pocket. I pulled it out to reveal a silver key. ''What's that?'' he asked. My eyes didn't flicker away from the key. ''I had found this when Father resurrected me. This is the only other clue I have to my past,'' I said, admiring it.

''I'll help you.''

I turned my head to face the Homunculus.

''What?'' I asked.

''I said I'll help you find out who you are. If you help me, then I'll help you. It's fair right?'' Greed offered. I debated this in my head. If I didn't go with Greed then I'd just be a lost puppy, looking out for clues. However, if I did go with him it could bring up some bad memories. Memories I wanted so badly to forget. I looked into his plum colored eyes, ones that matched my eyes exactly. I knew how he felt. He wanted to know what life was like before he was melted down. I wanted to know who I was before I died. ''Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?'' Greed smirked. I scoffed, looking at the ground. ''What's the other reason you left the Homunculi, Despair?'' he smirked. The very name sent chills down my spine. Greed noticed this and continued to speak. ''They beat you didn't they?'' he said, the smirk gone from his face. I clenched my jaw. ''Why?'' he asked. I growled, realizing it would be best if I were honest with him. ''Yes they beat me. I wasn't like the rest of you guys. I had human emotions, I hated the fact that we killed people to make Philosopher Stones. So, Father thought he could knock some sense into me. I hated living life as a Homunculus, so I left. I want to know about my past but I want to become human as well,'' I sighed, defeated. Greed blinked at me in shock. ''You do realize they'll come after you right?'' he said.

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see**_

I nodded. ''I know, but that's not going to stop me from finding out who I was,'' I looked up at him. ''Good,'' he smirked. ''Good?'' I blinked. ''If you let them control you, then there's no hope that you'll ever find out who you were. If you take control, that's when you'll find out,'' he shrugged. ''So, how about it doll face?'' he grinned. I was so torn. Greed didn't remember anything other than I was a Homunculus. He didn't remember what he had done, what I had done. He remembered nothing about us. I straightened my posture, facing him. I nodded. ''Ok,'' I agreed. Greed held out his hand, wanting me to shake it. I sighed, shaking his hand. ''Well let's get going, possession,'' he smirked, making me roll my eyes. ''Idiot,'' I scoffed. Suddenly Greed jumped, like he was getting stunned. ''Greed?'' I blinked, slightly concerned. He then stopped, slumping forward a bit. ''Greed?'' I asked again, hesitantly approaching him.

''DESPAIR!'' a familiar voice yelled.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been**_

Before I could protest, I was pressed into a muscular chest, equally muscular arms encaging me in a huge hug. ''Ling?'' my voice was muffled as he swung me around, still hugging me. ''I haven't seen you in so long!'' he grinned. My eye twitched as I finally freed my arms from the energetic prince. ''You are invading my personal bubble!'' I shoved him off. ''My beloved Despair! You've found me,'' Ling said with little hearts in his eyes. I felt my eyebrow twitch in mild annoyance. ''Beloved? And since when the hell was I yours?'' I scoffed. ''Since you rescued me from your beast of a sibling and accepted my proposal,'' Ling grinned. My ''beast of a sibling" was Ling's nickname for Envy. And believe me, I didn't save him intentionally. Ok that was a lie, I felt bad that he and Edward were going to get killed by my ''brother'' in Gluttony's stomach. If I had known that the moron was going to claim me as his princess, I would've let Envy smack him around with his giant lizard tail. ''How the hell did you get control over you body?'' I blinked, beyond confused. ''Well my beautiful Despair, since it is my body I do have some control when Greed uses it,'' Ling smirked. ''Do no call me Despair! The name is Aria, weren't you listening?'' I snarled, my face turning into a very pissed of chibi. ''Oh my princess, I love them feisty,'' Ling sighed dreamily. I slapped my forehead. ''Why did I save your ass in Gluttony's stomach? Why?'' I muttered under my breath.

_''You want a fight? I'm more than happy to oblige!'' Envy transformed before my eyes._

_ Clearly Ed and Ling weren't expecting that. I sat comfortably on the remains of a random city. ''Despair you could help us you know!'' Ed snapped. I pouted at the blonde midget. ''I warned you not to get him angry! What do you do?! You get the moron angry!'' I growled. After five minutes of Envy attacking Ed and Ling, I grew bored. I then noticed Ling was getting cornered by my ''sibling''. I rolled my reddish-purple eyes. ''Idiot,'' I grumbled, hopping off of my spot. _

_''Envy!'' I barked, making him glare down at me._

_''What?'' he roared, not fazing me._

_''Do you honestly want to kill him? Father could use him as a sacrifice and I'll tell him you were the one who ate him,'' I lied, unknown to Envy._

_ He thought it over before backing away from Ling. Ling's eyes connected with mine. In a flash I was in the prince's arms. I just blinked, perplexed. ''Can I help you?'' I questioned, facing the grinning prince. ''My dear what is your name?'' he grinned, little cartoon hearts emitting from him. I pouted as the hearts kept running into my forehead. ''Despair, now let me down,'' I growled warningly. ''If we ever get out of here will you be my princess?'' he asked. 'It's not like we're ever getting out of here,' I muttered mentally. ''Yeah sure, just put me down,'' I flailed my arms around. And just like that, Gluttony opened up and we were released._

_''Yay! We're alive, isn't that great Despair?'' Ed grinned happily._

_ I was currently sobbing an anime waterfall as Ling cuddled me to his chest, going on and on about the wedding._

_''So how many kids do you want to have?''_

_SLAP!_

_**Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

I shuddered at the memory. However, Ling reminded me every time I ran into him and the Elric brothers. ''So I suppose I'm going to have to deal with you and Greed right?'' I deadpanned. Ling nodded. ''Fantastic,'' I sarcastically scoffed. Suddenly Ling tensed up, my eyes widening when I realized what was happening. ''Ling?'' I called, making sure he was ok. His usual squinty eyes opened to reveal plum-colored orbs. ''Oh, it's you,'' I muttered -_-. ''Well hello to you to babe,'' Greed's eye twitched. Well technically it's Ling's eye but you get the picture. ''Damn stupid prince,'' he scoffed. ''Well it is his body,'' I pointed out. I shut up when I noticed Greed's glare. ''Whatever, let's go,'' Greed said, walking away. I sighed and followed him like an obedient dog. ''Why are you back there?'' Greed quirked a brow. ''Well I'm following you so I figured.. ,'' I trailed off with a shrug. Greed scoffed, grabbing my arm gently pulling me next to him. I was shocked to say the least. With Envy or Pride, they expected me to trail behind them, since they were older than me. I relaxed and managed a small smile. However, that smile faded when I felt, Greed's hand travel a little lower than necessary. ''Greed?'' I asked sweetly. ''Yes babe?'' he smirked, perverted.

SMACK!

I resumed walking beside the pouting Homunculus who was currently cradling his fist. ''I apologize to Ling for the violence, although he probably would've done the same thing you did,'' I sighed. Greed muttered a few curses under his breath. ''I knew you were trouble,'' I sighed as his hand resumed it's place on my hip. ''Get used to it babe,'' Greed smirked.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_


End file.
